


Karaoke Night

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is just about ready to get up and sing his chosen song, but then the first notes come over the speaker and some lanky, curly-haired <i>cock-gobbler</i> gets up on stage and starts singing <i>Ross’ fucking song</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm sorry that this sucks so hard but this is my first contribution to shipgrumps and I probably got everyone totally OOC and ugh, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Also, if you found this by googling yourself, PLEASE click that back button now.

Ross is drunk. Ross is _very_ drunk, but Ross is also excited because tonight is karaoke night at The Tap. 

He’s been buzzing next to Holly all night, tapping her shoulder and repeating his excitement to get up on stage and sing “Jessie's Girl.” 

“Seriously, Holly, it’s going to be _great_.” 

Holly looks at him with a bored expression and stirs her drink around with a tiny black straw. 

“Ross, you can’t carry a goddamn tune _and_ you have no rhythm.” 

Ross sticks his lower lip out and the corners of her mouth twitch slightly. She leans over the table and pinches at his cheek, earning a toothy grin from him. 

As the night progresses, more and more people go up on stage; solo singers belt out various 80’s tracks and popular Disney songs, groups of girls sing empowering songs that both Ross and Holly sing along to, and one girl gets up on stage and sings an amazing rendition of Joan Jett’s “I Love Rock ‘n’ Roll”--complete with thrashing and air guitar--that gets a standing ovation from the entire bar. 

Ross is just about ready to get up and sing his chosen song, but then the first notes come over the speaker and some lanky, curly-haired _cock-gobbler_ gets up on stage and starts singing _Ross’ fucking song_.

Ross slumps back in his chair and watches, eyes wide and mouth agape as this asshole belts out how he's in love with Jessie's girl. Holly lays a hand on his shoulder and gives him a look that’s halfway sympathetic. 

“C’mon, Slugger,” she says, “I’ll buy you another beer.” 

\--

Ross is drunk and is therefore a lot less likely to let this whole situation go. He waits at the table with Holly as a few more karaoke singers come and go, and occasionally glances around to look for the curly-haired fuck who stole his song. 

During some drunk dude’s amazing rendition of “Colors of the Wind,” Ross spots the Douche Canoe leaning against the bar, watching the karaoke singer with a huge grin on his stupid face. 

“I’m gonna go talk to this guy,” Ross says. 

Holly sighs, “Ross, no, c’mon.”

He stands up quickly, wobbles on his feet, and stalks over to the guy before Holly can try to stop him.

“You stole my song,” Ross says. 

The man quirks an eyebrow and gives Ross a bemused smile. That only infuriates Ross more. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“You _stole_ my song,” Ross repeats, “for karaoke. I was going to sing ‘Jessie's Girl’ and then _you_ sang it and you were really awesome at it and I demand an apology.” 

The curly-haired man still looks confused but he still has a smile on his face so Ross isn’t too worried that he’s scaring him or making a scene. 

“Listen, I’m sorry,” he says, “I didn’t know I was stealing your song. Why don’t I buy you a drink to make it up to you?” 

Ross thinks it over for a second before nodding. “I guess that’s fair.” 

“What are you drinking?” 

“Guinness,” 

“Nice,” the guy nods and turns to the bartender to order two beers. He glances over his shoulder and flashes a grin at Ross, “I’m Dan, by the way.” 

The bartender returns with two large glasses of dark-colored beer. Ross takes a glass from Dan’s hand and says, “I’m Ross,” before taking a large gulp of the stout.

“Well, Ross, I can only hope for your forgiveness for my horrible mistake,” Dan says with a smirk, “And if not, then maybe I can buy you dinner or something.” 

Ross is drunk but he’s not drunk enough to mistake flirting when he sees it. And Dan is a lot cuter than Ross is willing to admit right now, especially with that coy smile. 

“We’ll see how I feel once I finish this,” Ross says, giving a slight nod and mirroring Dan’s smirk. 

Ross talks with Dan longer than he originally anticipated. Dan is sweet, charming, and funny as hell and it’s quickly getting more and more difficult to find any reason to dislike him. 

Ross is halfway through another beer when someone clears their throat behind him. Ross turns enough to see Holly, her eyebrows lifted so high they nearly disappear behind her bangs. 

“I’m not starting any fights, Holly, don’t worry.” 

“I wasn’t worried about you starting any fights, Ross. I’m pretty sure a toddler could take you down,” Holly says matter-of-factly before turning her attention away from Ross’ mock-hurt expression and looking pointedly at Dan. “Hi, I’m Holly. Ross’ best friend.” 

“I’m Dan. I stole his song.” 

Holly smiles and gives a little nod. “So I’ve heard. Listen, Ross and I are just about ready to get going and--” 

“We are?” Ross asks.

“Yes,” Holly nods, looking hard at him, “so, why don’t you finish up here and I’ll wait for you outside, okay?” Then, Holly leans down close to Ross’ ear and whispers, “Play hard to get. Make him work for it,” before flashing another smile Dan’s way and waltzing out of the bar. 

Ross hides his grin as he pulls up his glass for another sip of his beer. Dan watches after Holly until she disappears outside and turns his attention back to Ross. 

“She seems like quite a woman.” 

Ross nods, “Holly’s the best.” 

“Is, uh...is she your girlfriend, or…?” Dan asks tentatively. 

Ross shakes his head, “Nah, we’re just friends.” Ross thinks Dan looks relieved, but maybe he’s just being hopeful. 

He eyes Dan for a second, giving him a little smile before knocking once on the bar and swinging his legs around to hop off the barstool. 

“Thanks for the beers. I think it adequately made up for your thievery.” 

Dan smiles and nods. “It was no problem.” 

Ross gives Dan once last smile and turns on his heel, walking away at a relatively slow pace, waiting for--

“Hey, wait!” 

Ross grins to himself and turns around. Dan comes up to him and grins sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. 

“I thought maybe, if you’re interested, I could--I mean, I thought I could get your number? And maybe we could get together and do something sometime?” Dan rubs the back of his neck nervously, his eyes flitting towards the floor as he shifts his weight from foot to foot. 

Ross pretends to think it over for a second before smiling and responding, “Yeah, sure.” 

He puts his information into Dan’s phone and moves in close, expertly slipping the phone into Dan’s back pocket. 

“Text me tonight, yeah? We can make plans.”

Dan swallows and squeaks out an agreement, and Ross gives him a little wink before turning around and making his way towards the exit. 

Outside, he finds Holly chatting with the security guard. She glances in Ross’ direction and smiles before saying something to the guard and rushing over to Ross. 

“So,” she says, drawing out the word in a sing-song voice, “how’d it go?” 

Ross grins at her and gives a little shrug. “He asked for my number.” 

Holly claps excitedly and pats Ross on the back in congratulations. “Oh, I’m so proud of you, Champ!” She grabs his face and pinches Ross’ cheeks until he’s laughing and pulling away from her. 

“Oh, by the way, thanks for the advice,” Ross says.

Holly shrugs and pretends to brush dirt from her shoulders. “Dude, if anyone is going to get you laid, it better be me.”


End file.
